A Night Alone
by Akira1
Summary: Tatsumi has Tsuzuki over for 'extra curricular activities'.


I really hate this fic. A lot. But I have no qualms against forcing other people to suffer.

Tatsumi's probably a bit OOC, Tsuzuki's OOC will be explained . . . and I think that's it.

Rated R for, well, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki being in dirty situations. And not the dirt-dirty. This is a tribute of sorts to all the Tatsumi x Tsuzuki PWP's that I've never read.

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei isn't mine.

My Attempt at a PWP 

"Tsuzuki-san, are you sure about this?" Tatsumi asked worriedly. Tsuzuki, crouched in front of him, nodded firmly, rummaging through the bag he had brought with him. "Is this not too early in our relationship?"

Tsuzuki looked up sharply. "Tatsumi, we have been friends for a long time. I think that it's okay if I do this for you." Then he gasped and pulled out a jar that Tatsumi had a rather good idea of what it contained.

"If you are certain," Tatsumi smiled weakly at Tsuzuki's firm nod. "I never could say no to you," he admitted softly, kneeling down before Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki suddenly stood while grasping a dark rag and nearly knocking Tatsumi over.

"Well, it's time to polish your knob," Tsuzuki announced fumbling with the lid of the jar. Although Tatsumi had envisioned this moment to be a bit more romantic than the way it was going, he quickly joined Tsuzuki.

"Please allow me to assist you." Tatsumi's voice resonated from deep in his chest as he supported the bottom of the jar with one hand and closed the other one over Tsuzuki's delicate fingers. Not looking away from Tsuzuki's delicate face, Tatsumi squeezed Tsuzuki's fingers and twisted gently. The lid made a popping noise as it opened.

"Ah, thanks Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki grinned at him, and then tugged the jar out of Tatsumi's hands. "I'll do it now."

"Oh," Tatsumi blinked at Tsuzuki's sudden aggressiveness before shaking himself. "If you prefer it that way, then please go ahead."

Tsuzuki grinned at Tatsumi, before turning away and walking towards the door. Tatsumi blinked confusedly. "Tsuzuki-san, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

"Polishing your knob," Tsuzuki replied innocently. "I only said so ten times." He dipped the cloth into the jar and rubbed it on the door knob. "Like I said, I've wanted to do this for a long time. It's so dirty, and I know you don't think it's cheap enough to polish it." 

"Oh, yes," Tatsumi fought down a blush, chiding himself for thinking that Tsuzuki was being metaphorical. 

"Well," Tsuzuki said from the door. "If you want, we could do something afterwards. It'll be really cheap and fun!"

"Like what?" Tatsumi asked painfully. 

"Its kind of messy and you might get tired," Tsuzuki shrugged helplessly. "But we could do the tango!"

Tatsumi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know if you're up for this," Tsuzuki admitted. "But you'll like it. I improved on it." With that, he strode up to Tatsumi and wrapped his arms around the shocked secretary's neck. "I know what you invited me here for," Tsuzuki whispered breathily. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I'll be fun."

"Yes, fun," Tatsumi agreed in a faint voice. Tsuzuki gave him a coy smile, shifting his hips against Tatsumi's slightly. He reached out with a hand and grasped one of Tatsumi's, placing it on his waist, just under his shirt line. Then Tsuzuki reached out and grasped Tatsumi's free hand. 

Instinctively, Tatsumi slid his hand up and under the hem of Tsuzuki's shirt as Tsuzuki moved against him. "Tatsumi," Tsuzuki stretched his neck up so that Tatsumi could feel his soft breath against his lips. "You got the right man. I'm one of the best at this." 

Tatsumi blinked. "You've done this with others?" he worriedly asked.

Tsuzuki was still smiling. "It's hard to do it by your self." He closed his eyes and rested his head on Tatsumi's chest.

"Well, even if I am not your first," Tatsumi's voice broke as he felt Tsuzuki's leg nudge his aside. "I would like for us to be monogamous after this."

Tsuzuki giggled while his head nested against Tatsumi's throat. "Tatsumi, don't be selfish. It's nothing big, just something physical. I can do it with whomever I want."

"I-" Tatsumi began, but suddenly Tsuzuki moved, dragging him along. He nearly dropped Tsuzuki as the smaller man bent backwards. When he returned upright, he had one of Tatsumi's plastic tulips in his mouth. Tsuzuki spun around him, and came to a halting stop.

"You're supposed to put your foot there." Tsuzuki indicated with the plastic flower. "Let's do it over."

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi detangled his arms from around Tsuzuki and quickly backed away. "What is going on?"

Tsuzuki blinked confusedly. "Like I said, I'm showing you how to do the tango."

"Is that all?" Tatsumi demanded exasperatedly. Tsuzuki nodded. "You mean to say that when you said that you did this with several people, you were teaching them the tango?"

"And other dances," Tsuzuki replied defensively. "Why, what did you think I was doing with them? No one would let me cook."

Tatsumi sighed and readjusted his glasses. "Tsuzuki-san, I do not think that tonight would be a good night to do the tango."

"Well," Tsuzuki crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against the side of his ribs. "What do you want to do?"

Tatsumi had several ideas on what to do. "Tsuzuki-san, perhaps you should simply return home."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, I just got here, and I don't want to clean and run." Tsuzuki looked around the room. "What else do you want to do?"

"Tsuzuki-san, thank you for polishing my doorknob, but now is not a good time for you to be here."

Tsuzuki gave him a sudden hurt look. "But you said I could spend the whole night here a few hours ago." Tsuzuki pouted a little bit more. "Besides, I just helped you; can't we do something together other than you watching me clean?"

Tatsumi thought hurriedly of some way of thanking Tsuzuki. Quickly discarding the first idea that came into his head, he grasped desperately for the second. "I suppose it would be appropriate for you to stay for dinner."

Tatsumi found himself on his back, with Tsuzuki on top of him, wrapping both arms and legs around him in a manner that quickly reminded him of his first idea. "Tsuzuki-san," he moaned into Tsuzuki's hair.

"Tatsumi's the best!" Tsuzuki cheered into his throat. As soon as Tatsumi was aware of the soft, warm breath on his throat, Tsuzuki jumped up, and sat on the most convenient piece furniture in the room.

Tatsumi's futon.

"Ah," Tsuzuki sighed, stretching out on the thick coverlets. "Is this silk?" He fingered the embroidery Tatsumi had carefully stitched on it. "Ooh, nice! Why don't we do our next activity on this?"

Tatsumi fumbled around his pocket, trying to not feel the thing he had originally brought in preparation for tonight. Finally his hand contacted with a handkerchief and he brought it out to press against his burning face. 

"There are only two activities we could do on the bed, one of which involves sleeping, the other which leads to sleeping." Tatsumi pulled the handkerchief away to look at the soft white cotton. No blood yet.

"Then let's do the other!" Tsuzuki grinned, rolling around onto his back, practically writhing on the thick covers. 

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi began aghast, but stopped himself. This was what he had originally planned for the night, so why was he objecting now. Certain parts of his anatomy weren't objecting. "Shall we eat dinner first?" he suggested weakly.

"Can we do it now?" Tsuzuki begged, crawling over to his discarded coat. "Please, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi felt his stomach clench, but Tsuzuki was gazing at him too sweetly for him to refuse. 

"Alright," Tatsumi turned off the lights in his kitchen and undid his suit jacket. "Alright," he repeated needlessly, blindly draping the brown material on the back of a chair before settling down comfortably next to Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki leaned forward, smiling softly. "Good," he murmured, close enough for Tatsumi to feel his breath waft across his cheek. Tatsumi felt his eyes slide shut as Tsuzuki drifted nearer.

"Trivial Pursuit!" Tsuzuki cheered, pulling out a small board game. "Pocket-sized Millennium Edition!" 

"Ah," Tatsumi jumped, blinking confusedly as Tsuzuki pulled out the board. "Trivial Pursuit?"

"Watari and I play it in bed all the time," Tsuzuki informed Tatsumi cheerfully, setting a mini-Trivial Pursuit board on the futon.

"W-Watari-san and you . . ."

"Yup!" Tsuzuki set out two sets of little cards. "Watari's the one who made it pocket sized." Tsuzuki paused and fingered his chin. "I think."

"How often do you and Watari-san play this in bed?" Tatsumi asked brokenly, watching Tsuzuki's slender fingers clench around a magnifying glass.

Tsuzuki smiled back. "Whenever we get the chance. But I leave right after, 003 is noisy!"

"Oh," Tatsumi couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Yeah, but some times I feel bad about forgetting to take off my coat," Tsuzuki admitted, and then patted his shirt. "My sleeves always knock something over. Even when I'm only wearing a shirt."

"_Only a shirt?" Tatsumi moaned desperately._

Tsuzuki started undoing his tie. "I've never done it with my sleeves rolled up, but you don't mind, do you? I don't want to knock anything away."

"No, why should I mind?" Tatsumi asked, watching as Tsuzuki unbuttoned and rolled up his cuffs.

"Whew, thanks!" Tsuzuki stretched out on his side and sighed comfortably. "Much better. Do you want yellow or pink?"

Watching Tsuzuki smile languidly at him did not do good things to Tatsumi's anatomy. "Tsuzuki-san," he breathed faintly, "Shall I start dinner?" 

Tsuzuki blinked, and then slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Oh, you want to do something else in your bed other than Trivial Pursuit?"

"Yes, I mean-" Tatsumi cursed his mouth.

Tsuzuki's smile resembled a cat who was gazing at a bowl of cream. Tatsumi shuddered as an odd twinkle appearing in smaller man's eye. "Oh, some other late night activity that involves only the two of us and your bed." Tsuzuki let a dark, wet tongue flick out across his lips. "Well then, I'll be right back."

"Tsuzuki-san, it is quite alright," Tatsumi began, but he quieted quickly as Tsuzuki pressed a long delicate finger to his lips.

"Say no more. I really understand what you want this time." Tsuzuki winked. "Stay there, I'll be right back." With that, Tsuzuki disappeared into the recesses in Tatsumi's home.

Tatsumi awkwardly leaned back against the pillows of his futon, wondering once again how he was going to go through with this with Tsuzuki.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tsuzuki came bounding back in.

"No, don't move," Tsuzuki commanded. "The position you're in is the best!"

"Alright," Tatsumi agreed, hearing his own voice become husky. Sighing he relaxed against his pillows, closing his eyes. A weight resting near his arm confirmed the fact that Tsuzuki was there. Sighing softly, Tatsumi opened his eyes.

Tsuzuki, wearing only a rumpled shirt and boxers smiled back at Tatsumi. "Girl Talk!" He tried to rest his arms on Tatsumi's chest, but ended up slamming an elbow a bit too hard on Tatsumi's gut, knocking the wind out of the hapless man. 

"So," Tsuzuki began companionably, ignoring the wheezing sound Tatsumi was emitting. "What's the gossip on your end of the office? With Konoe-Kachou. No, never mind, don't tell me any gossip." Tsuzuki thought for a moment. "Oh, Watari and I had an interesting conversation earlier today. I forget what he first said, but then he said, 'Yes I did,' and I said, 'You did not,' and he replied, 'Yes I so did,' and I said, 'You so did not,' and he said-"

Tatsumi, desperate for air, threw himself away from the smaller man. "Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi interrupted painfully. "Thank you for your time," Tatsumi gasped out. "But I think I should be going to bed now."

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side and blinked bird-like at Tatsumi. "But it's only six in the evening."

"I rise early," Tatsumi replied sharply, picking himself off of his bed. "Please allow me to show you to the door."

"No, no!" Tsuzuki lunged across the futon and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's chest, pressing his body against Tatsumi's. "It's scary and dark." He moved even closer, his leg 'accidentally' pressing against a delicate area.  

"Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi moaned painfully. "It is time for you to go. Goodnight." Twisting out of Tsuzuki's grasp he tugged on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I will walk you home," Tatsumi replied. "Come."

Not really enjoying being called like a dog, Tsuzuki hurried after the tall man. "But why?"

Tatsumi held open the door. "I think it is too early in our relationship for this."

Tsuzuki blinked. "But it's been around seventy years!" 

"Perhaps next month we will be ready," Tatsumi replied gently, pulling Tsuzuki out of his house.

The end

Akira


End file.
